The Start
by xX.Elly.Mellark.Belikova.Xx
Summary: Rose's and Lissa's first day of kindergarten where there friendship starts and where Rose's badass reputation begins. One-Shot. Please read! :)


**The Start**

**Hey guys! Please review! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Academy. The awesome Richelle Mead does! :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I wake up to knocking at my door. Why would someone be up this early? The door opens and someone comes in.

"Wake up, Rosemarie. It's your first day of kindergarten!" It was Alberta because my mommy was away somewhere doing guardian stuff. Gosh, she sounded so excited and happy. Weirdo.

"Go away. I'm tired" I said, my voice muffled because I faced the pillow. "And my name isn't Rosemarie, it's Rose. And if you call me Rosemarie again, I will hurt you."

She laughed. "Rose, you don't want to be late." Actually, I don't care if I'm late but I know if I keep this up any longer she's just going to drag me out in my pyjamas. I slowly got up, already missing the comfort and warm bed. "Alright, now get dressed. I will wait for you outside the door."

Alberta went through the door and closed it giving me privacy. I was just about to jump back in bed but I heard Alberta's voice though the door. "And don't even think about going back in bed." I sighed and went to find some clothes.

I walked out of my room five minutes later all ready for the day.

Alberta shook her head. "No, Rose, you're not wearing that."

"But I want to." I crossed my arms. I was wearing some shorts and a red tank top. With my bag on my back. What's wrong with that?

"Your not wearing that in public. It's inappropriate."

"No it's not." I said.

She pushed me into my room. "Wear something that's appropriate." I changed my shorts into black jeans. When I walked out.

"Is this good enough?" I asked.

"Yes." She sighed. Then we stared walking to the elementary campus.

**Lissa POV**

I heard a knock on my door. "Sweetie, are you awake?" I was my mummy. She peeked through the opened door and started laughing when she saw me. I was already dressed in my pink skirt and white top (which I think was the wrong way) and had my backpack on my back. I also had a brush caught in my hair.

"Eric, Andre, come look at this." My mummy called out.

After a couple of seconds my daddy and my brother came in my room and they started laughing as well.

"I need some help." I said. They laughed even more.

Mummy turned my top the right way then got the brush from my hair. It really hurt. Mummy started brushing my messy hair. Soon she had my hair in two braids.

I ran over to the mirror. "I look pretty, mummy. Thank you." I said

Mummy smiled and walked to where I was standing. She took my hand and twirled me around. "You look like a princess." I smiled at her.

Andre was smiling at me. "Lissa, one day your not going to want to go to school." Is he crazy? I will always go to school. He laughed when he saw my reaction and he left to go get dressed.

My daddy walked over to me and knelt now in front of me so we were at eye-level with each other. "You look gorgeous, sweetie." He kissed my forehead and went to get dressed himself. Me and mum were the only ones ready and dresses so mummy made some breakfast for everyone. I was so excited.

"What are you going to do in kindergarten?" Mummy asked me handing me my plate with toast on it.

"I want to make friends, play with toys and draw pictures for you, daddy and Andre." I said. I'm always playing with Andre so I cant wait to meet people my age and make friends.

"Sounds like fun." Mummy said to me. I finished off my breakfast and waited but they were taking to long.

"Can we leave now. I can't wait." I pulled on her sleeve. She laughed and told me we needed to wait for dad and Andre.

They took forever. They had breakfast as well. When daddy and Andre were ready we went to go to the elementary campus. I held mummy's hand.

When we got there, there were heaps of people. I looked on the other side of the room and saw two people coming through the door. The girl was wearing a red tank top and black jeans. She looked bored. Why was she bored? It's our first day of kinder! See looked nice. She was wearing black jeans and a red top. She turned to look around and saw me staring at her. I quickly looked away.

The lady at the front of the room got everybody's attention.

**Rose POV**

I walked with Alberta to where everyone was meeting. There where lots of people. This was so boring and it's about to get even more boring. We have to actually do work.

I started looking around the room looking at all the different people. Some looked bored like me, and others looked scared and so help me, some people look excited. I saw this girl looking at me. She had blonde hair, a pink skirt and a white top. She was one of the excited people. She looked really pretty. She quickly turned around as soon as I looked at her.

Then the person at the front of the room got our attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Head Mistress Kirova. I'm going to tell you what grade you're in for the rest of the year." Fun, a whole year of hell. "When I call out your name come and line up in twos in front of me.

"In grade A, Ryan Aylesworth. Dean Barns . . ." The list went on. My name not called out. People walk up to the front and line up in front of her. Then the teacher comes out to take them to there class.

"Now in Grade B, Mason Ashford. Edison Castile. Camille Conta. Natalie Dashkov, Vasilisa Dragomir." The girl that was looking at me before went up to the line. "Rosemarie Hathaway." That's me! I walk up to the line and stand next to Vasilisa. She turns her head and smiles at me shyly. I smile back at her "Christian Ozera." I guy with black hair walks up behind me. "Ralf Sarcozy. Jesse Zeklos. That's all. Follow your teacher to your room."

A teacher comes out and we all follow her into a class room. We sit down on the seats. The girl that was looking at me, Lissa Dragomir, comes to sit next to me. I smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway. But call me Rose." She smiles back.

"Hi, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. But you can call me Lissa."

"Hello class." That's when the teacher started talking. And that's when I zoned out. Lissa seems very nice. I looked at her and saw that she was focussed entirely on the teacher. I started listening to the teacher as well.

"- going to have a writing lesson. Today were going to learn how to write out our names. I'm going to hand out a book for you to write in and some pencils for you to write with." She said, grabbing a stack of books on our desk. She handed us our books then grabbed the packet of pencils and handed them out.

She was sorting everyone into pairs. She paired me and Lissa up. "Vasilisa you have to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie you have to spell Rosemarie Hathaway. Help each other if you get stuck."

"Don't call me Rosemarie. My name is Rose."

"Ok, Rose. but you still have to write Rosemarie." She walked off to hand out more pencils to some other people.

I looked around. I saw the guy with the black hair (I think his name is Christian) drawing some flames in the middle of the page. And then I looked at Lissa's book. She had written a V but that's all.

I turn to my page then realise that I don't know how to spell my name. Lissa is having trouble. How the hell are you meant to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway? Something needs to be done. I'm not going to spell my name cause I don't know how to. I'm only 5. This teacher is so stupid!

"Rose, I don't know how to spell my name. Can you help me?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, but I don't even know how to spell my name. It's so stupid!"

I stand up on my chair and grab my book. I have the attention of the whole class.

"You fascist basted! Me and Lissa can't spell our names!" I don't know what those words mean but I heard some older people saying it. The teacher came storming up to me. I threw my book at her face.

"Get to the thinking spot while I get Head Mistress Kirova!" The teacher screamed, obviously furious at me. The teacher grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the thinking spot. I turn around to see the class laughing. Some people are shocked. Lissa gives me a sorry smile. I smile back to the whole class.

The teacher makes me sit on a circle pillow at the corner of the room. Wow. That's the thinking spot? There's a piece of paper on the wall.

**Thinking Spot!**  
**1)** What did you do wrong?  
**2)** What made this wrong?  
**3)** Did your actions hurt anyone's feelings?  
**4)** Who do you need to say sorry to?  
**5)** Are you going to do this again?

I'm guessing they make them answer these questions. . .

**1)** Nothing. The teacher made me write my name.  
**2)** The teacher doesn't know how to teacher properly if I can't spell my name.  
**3)** Nope. But it hurt the teachers face.  
**4)** I don't need to say sorry to anyone.  
**5)** If she asks me to write my name again, then yes.

I turn around as I hear the door open and a very angry Kirova march across the room.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Come with me immediately." I stood up and walked out the door. I mumbled "My name is Rose." With Kirova behind me.

We walk to her office and I sit on the chair. She closes the door and begins her lecture.

"You are not aloud to throw objects in the classroom and your not aloud to hurt any one. You're also not allowed to use that kind of language." She said in a booming voice. I was actually a little scared. "And today you broke all of these rules in not even 10 minutes. What do you think is a good punishment?" I was hoping she would ask that.

"I don't know. Maybe I should be expelled." I say. Hoping that she would agree and end this torture of going to school.

"Hmmm, no. I think you should do a bit of cleaning up." I groaned and she smiled.

"Come on." She said. I followed.

Apparently the elementary buildings needed cleaning because people leave there rubbish on the ground. Fun.

**Lissa's POV**

It was nearly the end of class and Rose wasn't back. I got the teacher to help me spell my name. I like Rose. She's really funny and she threw the book at the teacher because I didn't know how to spell my name and she couldn't spell her name. The bell rang. it was time for lunch.

We all went to the grass area to sit down and eat lunch. I heard a group of boys in my class. I think they were Eddie, Christian and Mason. They where laughing at what Rose called the teacher. They started calling anyone who walked past there little group a fascist bastard. Then I saw Rose. She looked angry. She came down and sat next to me.

"What did you have to do?" I ask. She looked even more unhappy.

"I had to pick up rubbish." She said. I looked at her.

"Thank you." I say. She smiled.

"That's ok. Did you see the look on her face?" She laughed. I started laughing too. It was pretty funny.

"Lissa, you're really nice. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes and thank you. You're really funny." She laughed.

"Thanks." She says giving me a hug.

The bell rings again. Time to go back to the classroom and do more work. Rose groans.

We walk off to the classroom together.

I can't wait to go home and tell mummy, daddy and Andre all about Rose, my new best friend.

* * *

**A/N. Yay How did you like it? :)**

**Please review! It makes me happy :D**

**BTW. check out my other stories! I'm going to be updating Switched soon! **

**Elly xx**


End file.
